


what the fuck rufus

by Scardeyi



Category: Ke$hastuck
Genre: Arson, F/F, Fire, god damn it rufus, rufus commits arson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scardeyi/pseuds/Scardeyi
Summary: rufus noooooooooooo
Relationships: salty/rufus
Kudos: 1





	what the fuck rufus

rufus was bored

“why r u bored rufus” salty said 

“i wanna commit arson against the innocent” rufus replied

rufus kissed salty on the cheek

rufus set fire to the senior center

the elders are dead

what the fuck rufus


End file.
